Nyaa
by KilalaTippe
Summary: AU Kurogane is a wolf who likes to train himself to protect his princess. What happens when a certain kitty stumbles into his life? Read and find out! R


A/N: This is probably my one of my very first fan fictions so please be kind to me. I know I've some mistakes and I will revise them later. Fai and Kurogane are one of my FAVORITE pairings in the whole wide world and I've always wanted to write about this. Don't think I'm mental though because of the story. I'm perfectly sane. :D Anyway... Enjoy!

Kurogane leaped over the fence and began trotting through to his favorite place to train. Rushing through to get their quicker, he caught the scent of overpowering flowers and scrunched up his nose. "Damn flowers!" As he approached the park, he noticed the female dogs crowded around, excitedly waiting for him to start practicing. Smirking arrogantly, he prepared himself for the show. Bursting out with intense speed, he dashed through the tan bark and leaped over the slide. With speed and agility, he crossed through the swings and landed gracefully on top of the play structure.

The girls swooned and some fainted from the aura overflowing from Kurogane. They couldn't help it! He was a strong powerful wolf-like build and muscles was evident when he trained. His slick jet black fur and the strong features of his face was just another added bonus. But the most beautiful piece of his amazing build and body was his gleaming crimson blood eyes. They showed passion and anyone would be able to get lost in them. It drew you in like bees to honey.

* * *

Nestling into a small ball, Fai shivered slightly at the cool weather and mist in the early morning light. Golden and white silky fur covered his body and his bright azure eyes gleamed and squinted into the daylight. He stretched out his slim little body and purred at the feeling of the warmth of the rising sun hitting his fur.

Yawning silently, he reached over and stared down at the park. The dog was there again. Fai stared, amazed the graceful yet powerful leaps and jumps from the wolf-like dog. He felt strangely attracted to the dog even though he was a no good helpless cat. His owners left him in a small cardboard box on the side of the road. Gazing longingly at the wolf, he nimbly and swiftly jumped off from his branch near the top of the oak tree. Who ever said that cats always land on their feet are stupid. Fai tumbled down and twisted this way and that until he stopped. A shadow covered him and felt a presence next to him. Twitching slightly, he felt a warm mouth cover over his ear and started to nibble a bit. Purring softly, he began to quiver all over at the slight touch. As the pleasurable and pleasing action stopped, he uncurled himself and look up timidly. Expecting to find a kind female dog, he noticed a mass of raven fur and glanced upward. His own azure blue eyes stared into the crimson red of the wolf's.

* * *

_Crash!_ _Rustle! Crash__! _Kurogane turned around, annoyed at the sound that was disturbing his training (even the females were already bothering him anyway). Glaring over his shoulder, he noticed a small bundle of golden fur come tumbling down through the oak and landing a few yards away from him. Naturally, he was intrigued but because of his image of a cool uncaring dog, he simply did nothing. That is, until he saw the females turn back to their owners and taken home. Inside, Kurogane was twitching with an urge to go see what it was and finally gave up the battle. Leaping over to the small bundle, he stared at it curiously and sniffed over the little furball with great curiosity (A/N: No not in a perverted way. I know what you guys are thinking!). Noticing the twitch on the kitty's ear, he couldn't help but nibble the large ears of the little cat. He stopped after a bit and waited to see what the little furball would do. Noticing that the thing was quivering slightly, he stepped back and gave it some space.

The little thing uncurled itself from its protective shield and nervously glanced upward to take a good look at him. Kurogane was shocked! He had never seen such deep icy eyes the color of the winter and it stood out like a person with hair in a bald convention (I know. That was terrible T^T). The little snout of it was small and the tiny pink nose seemed to be in the shape of a round heart. His soft glistening fur with patches of white was absolutely beautiful! The slim frame of the cat was graceful and elegant and the way he looked back at him timidly made Kurogane's heart thump.

"No!" he scolded himself, "You are only loyal to Tomoyo and you _will not _get infactuated with a mere street cat!"

'But he's so beautiful...No!'

Noticing that the little saint was shivering again, he sighed and introduced himself, "Kurogane."


End file.
